Enraptured
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: Ciel wakes up back in the human world, and Sebastian is nowhere to be found. Ciel travels to a nearby village, where he is reunited with two very familiar faces… :Yaoi:


_**Enraptured**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not know Kuroshitsuji. I do own storyline, and all original aspects.

**Warnings**: yaoi, violence, cursing

**Spoilers**: This takes place several years after the ending of season two. Be forewarned, I will be referencing events that happened in both episodes one and two, so if you haven't seen them both you might have a couple of things ruined for you!

**Pairings**: Ciel:x:Alois

**Plot**: Ciel wakes up back in the human world, and Sebastian is nowhere to be found. Ciel travels to a nearby village, where he is reunited with two very familiar faces…

My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! Thanks so much for reading, please review!

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, the light burning his retinas, the boy lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the sun beaming down upon him. He turned his head to the side, blinking to clear his vision, trying to get his bearings on what was happening, where he was. _Sebastian_…? His deep blue eyes looked around, taking in the tall, thick green grass surrounding him that seemed to stretch on for miles over the hills nearby. Overhead, large white fluffy clouds moved through the sky slowly, the sun shining down warm and bright, birds chirping as they flew high above. Where was he? And where was his butler?

He pushed himself up, dusting off his overcoat and getting to his feet, reaching up and touching his exposed cheek. He'd undoubtedly lost his eye-patch somewhere, his blue eyes flashing red with mild annoyance. Luckily there was no one around, so for the meantime he had nothing to hide. He let out a breath, reaching out along the link that he shared with his manservant, trying to sense where the other demon might have gone. Strangely the link wasn't merely weak, it was as if it were gone altogether, Ciel gritting his teeth and starting up the nearest hill. Maybe he would be able to grasp his bearings a bit better if he could figure out where he currently was.

He walked across the lush grass, his tall boots creating footprints in the sea of green, Ciel lifting his arm to shield his eyes from the radiant sun above. Where were they? This was so different that the black and white roses of the underworld, a place he had grown to know well. It had been years since he and Sebastian had ventured to the surface, if this was indeed the surface… As he crested the hill he noticed a village nestled in a valley below, a dainty tree-line leading from the village across the plains towards the sea. It was beautiful, peaceful, and quiet. Much too quiet… He reached out through his link again, calling for Sebastian silently, but received no reply. Exhaling harshly, irritated at his butler's lack of response, Ciel' eyes flashed red again, his pupils narrowing into slits. Where had he wandered off to, and why had he left Ciel alone?

The boy reached up, brushing his slate-grey hair away from his eyes, placing his hand on his hip and looking around once more. When he was certain that Sebastian really was nowhere to be found he decided his best bet on figuring out just exactly where and when he was would be to venture into the village and ask. He began down into the valley with a huff, clenching his fists as he walked. When he got a hold of Sebastian, the butler would never hear the end of it. Their contract was eternal! How dare he not answer his master's call…

As he neared the village, he noticed a young boy playing with a dog, the boy's russet colored hair seeming vaguely familiar. He skirted around where the boy was playing, the child never noticing him, too caught up in playing with his canine companion to notice Ciel's presence. The boy continued on to the village, walking onto a smooth, dirt path and entering through the open gates warily, half expecting to be greeted by the guards of the small town. There was no one there to question his entry however, so Ciel made his way past several houses and towards the heart of the village unhindered, his feet bringing him to the steps of an inn. It was covered with blooming ivy, the scent of baked goods wafting out from the kitchen into the warm spring air. Ciel sighed silently, calming his thoughts and brushing his bangs over his right eye, hoping it would do well enough to hide his star for the time being. He sniffed the air, memories flooding through him. His palate held no desire for the taste of human food anymore, but he could still remember the taste, and how delicious it had once been. If his nose served him well, the kitchen was currently baking an assortment of pies; apple, cherry, blueberry… He ascended the steps to the door of the inn, letting himself inside, a bell chiming above his head as he did so. The barkeep looked up from the counter nearby, waving to him cheerily, but made no move to offer him anything. After all, Ciel was trapped in the body of a thirteen year old. It would have been foolish for the man to have offered a child alcohol.

Ciel walked over to him, asking while looking around the tavern, "Have you seen a tall, dark haired man dressed in a tailcoat? I'm searching for him."

The man placed down the glass he had been shining, placing his hand on the counter and looking thoughtful for a moment. "I haven't seen anyone like that around here lately. As a matter of fact, you're the only one I've seen lately at all." He smiled at the petite boy. "What brings you to Sommersette?"

"Sommersette…" Ciel said softly, wracking his brain. He'd never heard of the name before as far as he knew, and without Sebastian here to verify… "I was traveling on holiday with my butler. It seems that we've become separated along the road. I'd like lodgings for the night, to give him time to reunite with me."

"Sure, sure. Stay for as long as you like. We rarely have guests. I'm sure the boys will be excited to meet you."

"Meet me?" Ciel asked, confused as to the bar tender's meaning. The man merely smiled, picking up another glass and beginning to shine it.

The boy narrowed his eyes, looking over his shoulder, but there was no one there. He left the man to his duties, his hand gliding lightly up the railing of the stairs as he ascended the wooden staircase leading up to the second floor of the inn. The hallway was empty, Ciel walking past a few doors before choosing a room to the left. He closed the door behind himself, walking across the wooden floorboards to the bed. It was covered with several plush blankets, the one on top looking as if it had been hand-stitched. He plopped down atop it, staring up at the ceiling, wondering why the hell he was here. And where his butler had gone…

A knock sounded at his door, Ciel lifting himself up into a sitting position and staring at the door. He grinned, shaking his head. Well it was about time he showed up. Ciel had nearly begun to worry. Reaching out through his contract for his manservant, Ciel found that their bond was cold, the boy frowning. That wasn't Sebastian at the door, but for some reason the stranger's presence seemed familiar to him. Crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands, the boy called, "Who's there?"

"I came to see if you needed anything from the kitchen," a cheery voice called through the door, "We just finished making some pies!"

Ciel's chest tensed; he knew that voice. But from where… Somehow it seemed as if it might have been from a dream. He lifted himself from the bed, walking to the door, his boots thudding lightly against the wood. He reached out, pulling the handle, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the boy standing before him. "Alois…"

The blonde boy tilted his head, blinking in surprise. "How do you know that name?"

Ciel reached forward, grabbing Alois by his collar, glaring up at the taller boy. "You! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be dead!"

The blonde looked startled, his light azure eyes flickering with confusion. "Dead? What are you talking about?"

"Brother! I brought the guest a slice of…"

Ciel turned to see the russet-haired youth he'd seen before, realizing after a moment that it was Luka. He remembered the boy from the memories he had shared with Alois, before his soul had been transformed into that of a demon… He pushed Alois back while releasing his blouse, walking away from the two boys angrily. What the hell was going on?! Where was this place, why was he here, why were those two here? And where was Sebastian! "Sebastian!" he called, feeling the star within his right eye burning, his chest twisting uneasily, "I order you to show yourself! Answer me!"

"What is he talking about…?" Luka asked softly, trotting up to his older brother's side and looking up at him with worry. "Jim?"

The blonde boy shook his head. "I don't know…" He swallowed nervously, thinking about what the strange slate-haired boy had called him before. "Wait here, alright? I'll see if I can talk to him…" He watched as Ciel rounded the corner and began to descend the stairs, his steps angry and his voice harsh as he kept calling for someone. They'd had strange travelers visit before, but never someone like this. Who was he, why was he here? Hesitantly, the blonde boy followed after the traveler, his heart pounding in his chest. _Alois_… He'd called him Alois. A name he'd only ever heard in his dreams, when a tall, dark headed man with golden eyes spoke to him. It was something he'd never told anyone about before. Not even his dear brother, Luka. So how could this boy possibly know…?

Ciel burst through the door of the inn, walking back towards the entrance of the village, practically screaming for his butler by name. "Sebastian! Sebastian, where are you! Show yourself!"

"W-Wait! Where are you going?"

Ciel turned to see that Alois had followed him, the blonde watching him with concerned azure eyes. The Trancy's worry seemed to boil his blood, his cobalt eyes flashing red as his anger took over. "Damn it all! Explain yourself! Is this another one of your tricks, Alois? What have you done this time!" Ciel took a step towards the older boy, the blonde backing away in response, holding up his hands defensively.

"Listen, I don't know how you know that name, and I have no idea what you think I've done, but I have never met you before in my life." He watched the distrust and accusations in the other boy's eyes fade into shock, adding quickly, "But I can tell you're looking for someone. I'll try to help you find them if you want?"

Ciel opened his mouth to shout at the other earl, but held his tongue, slowly breaking his gaze away from the taller boy, tasting blood where he had bit the inside of his cheek. They stood there, the sun beaming down on them, warming their skin and clothes. A soft breeze passed through the valley, rustling the boy's hair as it passed, Ciel reaching up and sweeping his bangs from his eyes.

Alois gasped when he noticed the symbol in his right eye, taking a step closer to the boy, amazement in his voice as he said softy, "That…That's like my dream…" He swallowed nervously under Ciel's angry gaze, continuing on. "There's always a man in my dreams, a man with golden eyes and spectacles. Then there's another man with red eyes and dark hair, and he wears that symbol on the back of his left hand. I could see it once in one of my dreams when he was serving tea to someone…"

"Your dreams are memories." Ciel said, smiling wirily and chuckling as he looked away. "Unbelievable. Somehow you've managed to regain your body, but your memories are flawed, and your personality is completely changed." He looked back towards the blonde, asking sternly. "The man you saw in your dreams, the one with this star on his hand," Ciel reached up, touching the skin beneath his right eye, "Have you ever seen him before? Outside of your dreams?"

"No, of course not…" Alois said, shaking his head and looking over at Ciel. Furrowing his brow, the older boy asked softly, "You said my dreams are memories? But how is that possible?"

Ciel shook his head, "You shouldn't be asking me. Ask the one you made a contract with. I'm sure Hannah is around here somewhere. Especially since you've been reunited with Luka."

The blonde's heart beat wildly in his chest. He didn't understand all of what the strange boy was saying, but he soaked in every word, trying to understand. "Hannah?" he asked, tilting his head. "I should know her, because of Luka…?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, the boy exhaling slowly. "You really don't remember anything, do you? You don't remember the contract you made with Hannah, the one that killed my human soul?"

Alois swallowed nervously, thinking about the star in the other boy's eye. "Do you mean that…you're not human?"

The slate-haired boy laughed coldly. "No, not anymore. Thanks to your damned wish, you selfish brat." He took a step closer to Alois, his eyes burning red. "You couldn't stand the thought of Claude desiring to eat my soul rather than yours, so you made sure that neither your butler nor mine would ever taste it, by having Hannah remove my soul from my body entirely." He gestured to himself, grinning wickedly. "And now, I am this."

"You're a demon?" Alois asked breathlessly, and Ciel could tell that his shoulders were shaking slightly. "Then, the men I keep seeing in my dreams…they're demons too? But why would I dream about such a thing…"

"You sold your soul, Alois. Twice in fact. Once to the golden-eyed demon, Claude. And then once more to Hannah, who had eaten your brother's soul when you were but a small child."

"Luka?" the blonde's voice threatened to break, tears forming in his eyes. "But Luka would never…" His voice trailed off, searching for words, looking up at Ciel with a lost expression in his eyes. "He is frightened of everything. He would never associate with something like a demon! It can't be true!"

Ciel sighed in exasperation, turning away from the other boy. "I have no time for this." He began walking off towards the gate again, intent on searching the fields for his butler once more. In all actuality he should be thanking Alois for ordering Hannah to take his soul. Because Sebastian had promised to serve him as his butler until devouring his soul, and Alois had successfully taken away the possibility of that ever happening, Sebastian was now bound to him for eternity, never able to fulfill his contract with Ciel throughout the endlessness of time. As he walked down the dirt path and beneath the archway separating the town from the road, Ciel turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening slightly as he watched Alois wrap his arms around himself, crying silently. What was wrong with the boy? The Alois he knew was chaotic, energetic, wickedly sinister… Alois was a rival, an enemy, a bothersome pest who had been obsessed with him for quite some time. But the boy standing before him now, weeping silently and looking so utterly fragile as he did so… This was not the same person he once knew. Ciel turned, looking out across the road towards the plains and seas beyond, stretching out with all his might for Sebastian, calling for him to come to him, to heed his master's call. But there was nothing, only the sound of the wind sweeping across the tall grasses, and the distant roar of the ocean upon the shore.

_Sebastian must know where I am, he wouldn't have just left me…_ The boy turned back towards Alois, his chest twisting. _Did he do all of this on purpose? Did he want me to see Alois like this? But why…_

Alois held himself, crying bitter sorrowful tears. Why? Why had the other boy been so cruel? What had he done to deserve such cold hatred? Had he really damned the other boy's soul? But why would he ever so such a thing! He loved everyone! He and his brother were so happy here in this small village, as they had been for years now… But somehow, despite everything to contradict the younger boy's words, Alois believed everything he had said. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, gasping softly and backing away from the boy standing before him, cobalt eyes looking up at him in mild irritation. "You swear you haven't seen my butler anywhere?"

Alois, his throat too choked to reply, nodded solemnly, reaching up and wiping his eyes. The slate-haired boy watched him, and then sighed, all of the hatred in his small form fading with it, Ciel looking up at him with curiousness in his eyes. "W-What is it?" Alois asked softly, slightly disturbed by the stranger's sudden change of mood.

"You and Luka were baking?" Ciel asked, looking a tad bit impressed. "Since when do you know how to do anything on your own?"

Alois furrowed his brow, saying in return, "I don't know what you mean by that, but my brother and I do just about everything around the inn. The owners know we like to meet new people, so anytime a traveler wanders into town we're the first to know about it. We like to do what we can to help…"

"So, you're essentially the live-in maids of the inn?" The smaller boy laughed in amusement. "Well, isn't that quite the change. Who would have ever thought I'd see the day that Alois Trancy would wait on me…" Ciel grinned darkly, walking back towards the inn. "Well come along then, come draw me a hot bath. I'll just relax here in Sommersette until my butler arrives." He looked over his shoulder, saying softly, "But if I find out that this is some sort of trick…"

Alois swallowed nervously at the flash of red in Ciel's eyes, stuttering quickly, "N-No tricks! Honest!" The boy laughed, beckoning for Alois to come with him. Somehow he seemed familiar, like a part of his dreams he couldn't quite remember. "Umm…what…what's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." The smaller boy replied, a grin twisting up the corners of his lips as he glanced back at the blonde. "You'd do well to not forget it again."

-x-x-x-

Luka watched his brother nervously. Ever since he had returned with the slate-haired traveler he'd been quiet…much too quiet for his normally energetic brother. He stood nearby, holding a pitcher of honey and milk, watching as his brother poured hot water into a basin, Ciel watching nearby from the bed, a smirk across his face. "Brother…" he whispered, but Alois just looked at him, Luka's words burying themselves back in his chest.

The blonde boy looked up at Ciel, asking gingerly, "Would you like anything else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He lifted himself up from the bed eloquently, pulling loose the dark ribbon tied around his neck. "Since my butler isn't here, I'll need someone else to perform his normal bathing duties." His cobalt eyes turned to the small, russet haired boy nearby. "And while you're at it, I'd like some sweets waiting for me afterwards, with some tea."

Luka hesitated then nodded to the other boy, setting down the pitcher carefully before hurrying off to the kitchen, closing the door behind him after aiming a confused look towards his brother, to which Alois just shook his head. He'd try to explain things later, but for right now there were other things to attend to, like appeasing the demon standing before him. He lifted himself up from his knees, walking over to the other boy, reaching up with shaking fingers to remove his ribbon, then moving to unbutton the clasps of his blouse one at a time, Ciel watching him with a smug satisfaction. If this wasn't a blessed form of retribution he didn't know what was. Alois, waiting on him hand and foot, fearful of his prowess and his wrath, hesitant with every move he made to make sure it was something Ciel would approve of. Slowly the shirt loosened then fell lightly around Ciel's shoulders and arms, Alois disrobing him gently, his soft fingertips brushing across the younger boy's skin tentatively. Ciel watched him, the fury burning in his heart slowly subsiding the longer Alois waited on him. He was enjoying himself, there was no doubt in that, but his malice was quickly fading. This Alois knew nothing of the past other than what Ciel had told him. He held none of the same feelings of passion and revenge; he was simply a victim Ciel was bullying. That took quite a bit of spice out of things.

He decided to help the other boy, reaching down and unlacing his boots, Alois watching as Ciel slid out of his boots and undid his belt, the blonde unable to keep from blushing. The younger boy was gorgeous, his skin flawless, his eyes such a deep, intense blue… Ciel caught him staring, Alois blushing a shade deeper and looking away as Ciel continued to strip, then walked over to the basin, daintily sliding one of his long, pale legs into the steaming water. Alois looked up as the other boy sighed pleasantly, daring to glance over as the boy slid into the bath, everything below his shoulders concealed by water. The blonde hesitated only for a moment before walking over to the boy's side, reaching for the pitcher his brother had left behind and lifting it up, pouring a good portion of its contents into the water, the scent of honey filling the air. Ciel looked over at him, his eyes half-lidded as he allowed himself to relax, not really noticing the intense blush that had crossed Alois' cheeks. He lifted one of his arms out of the water, Alois immediately reaching for a cloth nearby and dipping it in the milky water, then moving to glide it across Ciel's skin gently, the boy closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the lip of the basin, sighing contentedly. Alois leaned in a bit further, pressing the cloth to Ciel's shoulder, sliding it gingerly across his collarbone and down his chest, his arm dipping beneath the water a bit as he did so.

The younger boy's voice startled him a bit as he spoke, the blonde looking over at him to see that his eyes were still closed. "So you haven't seen Claude at all since you've been here?"

Alois shook his head, then realizing that Ciel wouldn't see the gesture, replied, "No, I've never seen him before. It was always just a part of my dreams. There aren't too many people who live in this village, and there aren't really that many travelers. It gets rather boring, actually, which is why it's always so exciting attending to the guests. You get to hear about their lives, about their travels…where they've been and where they're going. I guess I thought that maybe my dreams were actually manifested from some scary story I'd heard of long ago. I never thought it was anything more than my imagination. Nothing interesting ever happens in Sommersette…at least…"

"Not until me?" Ciel asked, opening his eyes slightly to look over at the older boy, Alois blushing at the intensity of his gaze. Smiling wirily, the slate-haired boy asked teasingly, "Alois…do you really find me so attractive? I always knew you liked me, but…"

"W-Wh-What?" Alois stammered, pulling back from the other boy, landing back against the wooden floor with a thud. Ciel laughed, leaning over and peering over the lip of the basin, his eyes betraying his hidden smile.

"So it's true then? You do find me attractive?" Blushing furiously, Alois clenched the cloth he was holding, warmth spreading itself across the side of his leg as his pants soaked up the liquid pooling across the floor. Ciel hummed to himself softly for a moment, then lifted his hand and beckoned to the other boy. "You're going to do my back as well, aren't you?" Alois took a few moments to calm his racing heart, then crawled over to the basin, pushing himself up onto his knees to see Ciel was sitting in the middle of the basin, looking over his shoulder at him with a mischievous smile. "Honestly, Alois. I was only teasing you. Where's your sense of humor run off to?"

The blonde laughed weakly, dipping the cloth beneath the water once more before raising it to Ciel's back, rubbing against the other boy's skin gently. So pale and soft, and so perfectly smooth. Unflawed, untouched, so utterly pure… But, wasn't he a demon? And demons had a way of alluring their prey… Thinking back on what Ciel had told him before, he asked softly, "You're not going to take my soul, are you?"

"It has crossed my mind," Ciel said, turning his head so Alois could see his smile. "But no, I'm not going to take your soul, if there is one there to take. You've been touched by Claude, and Hannah as well. I'd rather not have another demon's left-overs."

Alois continued to wash the younger boy's back, asking in awe, "How many souls have you…?"

"I never have, actually." Ciel replied, "Which is probably why I'm so picky about the thought of who I'd taste first. Though the thought of eating your soul might be appealing just for the sheer fact that you took my soul from me, and caused so much trouble for Sebastian…"

Alois shuddered, reaching up and washing across Ciel's shoulders before moving around to the boy's other side to wash his other arm. He could feel Ciel was watching him, but he chose not to look up, gliding the cloth up and down his arm slowly. Suddenly Ciel grabbed his wrist, forcing the older boy to meet his gaze.

"No…perhaps I won't eat you." Ciel said darkly, his eyes burning red. "Perhaps I'll do something else…something much more humiliating. Something you'll never forget."

"C-Ciel?" the blonde stammered, gasping as the younger boy pulled him into the basin, milky water splashing all over the floor as he did so. Sputtering, Alois pushed himself up out of the water and looked down at the boy beneath him, Ciel smirking and reaching up to grasp the other boy's neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Fire erupted in the pit of his stomach, Alois making a soft sound as the younger boy pulled away then reconnected their lips, his arms going weak as Ciel pulled him close. They kissed hotly for a few moments before Ciel pushed him away, Alois kneeling in the middle of the basin and looking over at the other boy in a mild state of shock. What was happening? Why was Ciel…?

"Strip." Ciel ordered, his eyes flashing dangerously. Alois shuddered and complied, sliding his blouse up and over his head, hanging it over the lip of the basin, reaching down to undo the cord holding his pants around his waist. The other boy watched with an intense look, thinking about how he would proceed. He'd never done this before, but he had watched Sebastian many times as the older demon fulfilled his more animalistic needs. He knew the gist of things, and he was certain that he would be able to carry out his latest desire for revenge. What better way to make the earl Trancy pay that to have him become Ciel's conquest? The mere thought of it was delicious. It would be humiliating, so utterly humiliating for the younger boy to possess the other earl so fully. Yes; this would be an adequate punishment for all the trouble Alois had caused.

As Alois succeeded in fully undressing himself, Ciel reached forward and pulled the older boy against him again, the blonde making a soft startled sound as their lips rejoined, closing his eyes and shuddering against the boy beneath him. His body quickly responded to the smaller boy's touch, his muscles tensing as Ciel traced his fingers down his chest and across his stomach. Alois hesitantly reached out and touched the other boy's side, sliding his hand across the smooth skin of his back and waist. He'd never felt like this before. What was that…lust? The demon seemed to be quickly drawing out his darkest hidden desires, those he'd never actually acted upon before. After all, there were no boys their age in the village, and he certainly wasn't attracted to his own little brother. Ciel was the first person he'd ever kissed, ever touched… At least, that he could remember. But somehow, as the fire within him grew, his body began to move in ways he never thought it could, eliciting a surprised moan from Ciel as the blonde pressed his thigh between the younger boy's legs.

_Well that will never do…_Ciel pushed Alois away, the blonde looking over at him in surprise, panting lightly. Ciel lifted himself out of the bath, Alois watching with wide eyes at the opaque pearls of water drifting languidly down the smaller boy's body. Choking back a moan, he watched as the boy stepped out of the bath, retrieving a fluffy white towel from nearby, tossing it to Alois once he was through. The blonde caught it, lifting himself out of the water as well, toweling himself off and walking hesitantly towards the bed where Ciel was now laying, staring up at him with deep blue eyes. "Come here." He said, Alois swallowing nervously and complying, placing a knee on the bed and leaning over the younger boy, his azure eyes gliding up and down the younger boy's body. Ciel laughed, a grin twisting his lips. "Alois, you look as if you're about to devour me."

The blonde blushed, Ciel reaching up and taking his wrist, pulling him closer so that the other boy was hovering over him, straddling his waist. "What…?" Alois asked breathlessly, looking down at the other boy with questioning eyes.

"I'm going to take you, Alois. Not your soul, but your body and mind." He grinned wickedly, his eyes flashing red momentarily. "And you have absolutely no right to refuse me, or struggle against me in any way. You are to do what I say, when I say it. And if you do not, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

The blonde nodded, trembling against the other boy. Somehow, he knew Ciel was right, and his body wouldn't move to run. His mind instantly trapped him there, vulnerable and exposed under the earl's wandering eyes. He waited, his breath hitching when Ciel reached up and touched his fingertips to Alois' chest. Curious, Ciel reached up, pressing his thumb against the blonde's lips. As if it were automatic for him to do so, the older boy lapped at the offered digit, Ciel noticing the seal on his tongue was still there, smiling and watching as the blonde began to suck on his finger. He'd heard about Alois' past, about how Alois had been the former earl Trancy's sex slave for years. It seemed he was experienced in ways Ciel was not, but given the state of his memories, his body was merely reacting to things it had long been conditioned to. Alois' mind however was in no way prepared for what Ciel was about to force him to endure.

He smirked, reaching up and grabbing the older boy's arm, pulling the blonde down to him so that their lips were mere inches apart. "Kiss me." He ordered, Alois nodding and leaning in, pressing his lips to Ciel's gently, hesitantly, as if he had never done so before. Yes…there was a part of Alois that was still innocent, still naïve… Ciel was going to rip that sliver of innocence from him, and tear it to shreds.

They kissed softly, their movements becoming more heated, Alois rubbing his hips against Ciel's, the younger boy moaning softly. Panting, the older boy pulled his lips from Ciel's, moving to kiss his neck instead, the younger boy wrapping his fingers in soft, blonde hair and sighing pleasantly. He was slightly annoyed at how enjoyable he was finding all of this, as well as how much the other boy seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Tightening his grip on the back of Alois' head he forced the boy to pull back, the blonde whimpering slightly and looking down at him with fear in his eyes. _That's much better_… Alois searched his eyes, then whispered after a moment, "What do you want me to do?"

Ciel lessened his grip a bit, watching the slight pain in Alois' eyes fade away, and then replied, "I want you to pleasure me, Alois. I'm sure you know what to do." He rubbed his hips against the older boy's, eliciting a gasp from the blonde, who blushed crimson and nodded. Ciel let him go, watching as the other boy dipped down, kissing across his chest and abdomen, unable to keep his breath from hitching as Alois kissed the dip of his pelvis, the blonde looking up at him from his waist. At the earl's icy look, the blonde reached up and wrapped his fingers around the base of Ciel's erection, opening his mouth and licking at the lip, his breath hot against the younger boy's skin. Ciel's whole body tensed, his mind trying to process the intense pleasure flooding through him as Alois repeated his movements, his small body nearly convulsing in pleasure. "Alois…" he murmured breathlessly, reaching down and placing his hand on the back of the other boy's head, closing his eyes and focusing on the heat surrounding his arousal.

The blonde lapped at the younger boy's length for a few long moments then wrapped his lips around him, sucking on him gently, moving his hand up and down as he did so. It seemed to be adequately pleasing the boy beneath him, the hand on the back of his head pushing him down further, Alois relaxing his jaw to comply. He moved his hand, sliding Ciel fully into his mouth, the head of the boy's erection bumping the back of his throat as he sucked on him, the earl gasping and moaning as he did so. His whole body flushed, ears drinking in the sounds of Ciel's breathy moans, Alois bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking, intent on following the younger boy's words precisely. If it was pleasure the other boy wanted, he would give it to him gladly.

"Ah! Alois…" Ciel cried, cracking open one of his eyes to look down at the boy sucking on him, his hips moving of their own accord, bucking up into the other boy's hot, waiting mouth. It felt so good, so very, very good… Better than anything he had ever imagined. He could feel the fire within him burning like liquid metal, heat coursing through him, sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. He bit his lip, moaning and thrusting into Alois' mouth for another moment or so, before he had to pull the older boy back, Alois coughing and looking up at him, wiping his mouth as he did so. Heart pounding, eyes burning red, Ciel pushed himself up from the bed and attacked the blonde's lips furiously, quickly ripping the blankets off of the bed and pushing Alois beneath him, rubbing his erection against the other boy's stomach. Alois gasped, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck, kissing back passionately. The younger boy's lips were so sweet, his touch so good… When Ciel reached down and wrapped his hand around him it was all Alois could do to keep from losing it then and there. Ciel smirked as he pulled away from Alois' lips, looking down that the other earl with lust in his eyes, lifting two fingers to the boy's lips purposefully while his other hand continued to stroke him. "Suck." He demanded, the blonde parting his lips and doing so, moaning and coating the two digits with saliva, Ciel watching him with pleasure-clouded eyes.

Suddenly Ciel pulled away from the other boy, Alois looking down to see he was knelt between his legs, reaching beneath him and pressing his fingers to his entrance. Alois bushed furiously, squirming against his fingers and trying to force himself to relax. Unconsciously he knew just exactly what to do, his body uncoiling and forcing his tension to fade away, Ciel pushing one finger past his sphincter and moving it inside him purposefully. "C-Ciel…" he panted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as the younger boy added his second finger, the demon grinning down at him and licking his lips.

"I'm going to take you now, Alois. And don't you dare thinking of cumming before I do."

As Ciel pulled back his fingers Alois whimpered, but then a moment later they were replaced with something much bigger, the blonde crying out and clutching at the sheets twisted beneath him as the younger boy started to move. "Ah! Ciel, I can't…ah!"

The earl Phantomhive smirked and began to increase his pace, Alois' cries of discomfort music to his ears, and then suddenly something changed in the blonde's voice, the edge of pain abruptly changing into pleasure. He reached up, latching onto Ciel, the slate-haired boy lifting his legs and pushing into him harder than before as he leaned across his chest, Alois arching his back and leaning up to kiss the other boy's lips. They panted against one another, kissing around moans and cries of pain and pleasure, Ciel thrusting into Alois furiously as the blonde writhed beneath him.

"Ciel! Ciel…ah! Please…"

The younger boy's breath hitched, closing his eyes for a moment and focusing on the feeling of Alois' tight heat around him, pushing into him over and over again… Somehow it just wasn't quite enough. He opened his eyes, pulling out of Alois much to the blonde's dismay, tugging the boy's hips so that he rolled over onto his stomach, pulling him up onto his knees so that Alois was kneeling before the younger boy. Subservient, prone, helpless… This position would do nicely.

Ciel knelt behind the other boy, pushing into him again, a moan escaping his lips as Alois cried out. "Oh god! Ciel! _Ah_!" He pulled a nearby pillow towards him, burying his face in the soft down so that he could cry out without restraint, Ciel panting heavily as he listened to the other boy's uncontrollable moans. He closed his eyes, thrusting harder; knowing from the sounds that Alois was making the blonde was getting close. He licked his lips, gripping the other boy's hips so hard that his fingernails bit into his skin, the scent of blood tingeing the air, Ciel gasping in ecstasy as a completely new sensation washed over him. He lifted one of his hands, licking at his bloody fingers, the sweetest taste he'd ever experienced meeting his tongue. That was it, that's what he needed. He leaned forward, pulling Alois from the sheets and sinking his teeth into his shoulder, the blonde crying out in pain, tears falling down his cheeks. Ciel lapped at the wound, blood filling his mouth, before he pushed Alois back down against the bed, thrusting into him again, and again, and again… Alois cried out his name over and over, Ciel pushing into him as hard as he physically could, moaning as he reached his peak, cumming deep inside of Alois with one final thrust. The blonde reached up a trembling hand, wrapping his fingers around himself and jerking his arousal, quickly cumming in his hand, whimpering as Ciel pulled out of him and pushed him down against the messy sheets. Alois looked up at him, flushed and trembling, cum smeared across his backside and legs, then again on his waist, stomach and hand. Ciel's breath hitched, taking in the sight. Alois, his first conquest. And he wanted oh, so much more…

He lifted his hand to his lips, licking the blood from his fingers and wiping his mouth, lapping at the remnants left on the back of his hand. Alois tasted like bitter dark chocolate, and black cherries, and rich sea-salt caramel. Eyes flashing red, Ciel dipped down to the blonde, the older boy whimpering softly as Ciel kissed him. He pulled away a moment later, returning to the basin and washing himself quickly, intent on dressing and going to see what Luka had managed to whip up in the kitchen. He glanced back at Alois, the blonde watching him shyly from the bed, his blonde hair mussed from where Ciel had taken him not moments before. He had to admit, the blonde was cute… He sighed, reaching out from the water to the pitcher sitting nearby, lifting it above his head and pouring the rest of the honey and milk mixture across his chest and face, the golden liquid cascading down upon his slate hair and blinding his sight for a moment…

He gasped, sputtering as he tried to catch his breath. Warm hands were on his back, patting him gently to try and help him breathe. "There, there young master. Whatever were you thinking coming out here alone?"

Ciel gasped, wiping his face and looking up to see Sebastian kneeling beside him, his butler watching him with a worried expression. The boy got to his feet immediately, shouting, "Where the hell have you been! I've been looking for you all day!"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, looking up at his angry young master. "Forgive me, bocchan, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He stood up, dusting off Ciel's overcoat and straightening his blouse. "You wandered off by yourself earlier, intent on exploring the realm. It seems that you've managed to discover the edge of the River of Beguile, one of the many rivers of the underworld. They can lead you to many different places, and make you experience many different things." He placed a hand over his chest, smiling down at his young master secretively. "This river, in particular, is said to show the viewer things that they are, or have once been, enraptured with."

"Enraptured…" Ciel whispered softly, looking out towards the pitch black river nearby. They were standing on the edge of the water, Ciel soaked from head to toe. Undoubtedly he'd been exploring one of the rose-covered cliffs above, and had fallen in. Everything was always so dark here; he could have easily lost his footing. He looked up at Sebastian, pouting lightly, his star burning. So then, he hadn't really been able to humiliate Alois after all…

Sebastian watched his young master, his ruby eyes dancing with amusement. He wasn't sure what his bocchan had experienced during his brief dip in the river, but whatever it was it seemed to have truly left an impression on his young master. He bowed, saying softly to the boy, "Shall we continue exploring?"

"No, I believe I've had enough of that for one day." Ciel said, looking off across the endless fields of black and white roses, walking off into the darkness. Sebastian watched him for a moment, then chuckled softly, following after his beloved master.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm sure I'll be writing more Kuroshitsuji fics soon! I just finished watching season one and two, and I have all sorts of things I want to write about. Buhaha…

Next updates to watch for!

Last chapter of _Unseen Emotions_!

Epilogue of _Quicksilver_!

New chapters of _Knights and Guards_ and _Aquaphobia_!

Enjoy! :x:Myou:x:


End file.
